


Partners

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [151]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Major Injury, Team Solidarity, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint leaned forward on his knees as if a burden too heavy for him weighed him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



> Prompt by marlex at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any, any, "It was me or her, and she chose me."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568235.html?thread=79684011#t79684011)

Steve approached cautiously and waited a moment without protest before he sat down in the waiting room chair next to Clint.  
  
Clint wasn't saying anything: he was leaning forward on his knees as if a burden too heavy for him weighed him down. Finally, he exhaled and said, "She pushed me out of the way. It was her or me and she chose me."  
  
Steve put a hand on Clint's shoulder, remembering Bucky and understanding exactly how Clint felt.


End file.
